


Draco Malfoy Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Draco Malfoy Imagines and Prompts





	1. Chapter 1

Just like that the war was over. There was an uneasy silence that settled over everything. Like a blanket of snow. No one could quite believe it was over, most started searching for the people they’d lost. Deciding to leave his parents, Draco tried to find you. He helped a few of the injured to the main hall and at one point Hermione rushed to help him with a young Griffendor, she left him and promised she would let the other’s who were searching know that you hadn’t been found yet.

Draco stood quietly. He watched families embrace, friends cling to each other and cry out of relief that they were alright. He was beginning to panic. In the past months he’d not spoken to you and he started to wish he’d asked you to marry him once you both finished at Hogwarts. That was his plan, but he’d never told you. Now there was no sign of you and he regretted it. 

The sun was coming up and people were mourning their lost ones. There was still no sign of you and he almost felt as if he should join them.  
“Draco.” Harry said awkwardly, he gestured to where Neville and Ginny were carrying some more injured survivors through the halls.  
Hopeful family members went to see if their missing were among them. Some wept and some rushed to help them but Draco stood hopefully. When he saw you, injured and bloody but hobbling along, leaning on Luna Lovegood who pointed at him as he hurried over.

“Draco!” You gasped as he hugged you tightly before pulling away and leading you to a seat.  
“Are you alright?” He asked quickly as he looked over your bruising face, panic clear in his eyes, though his face betrayed nothing.  
“I will be.” You said wearily as he looked around for a healer. When you squeezed his hand he turned back and frowned.

“Can I ask you something?” You asked cautiously and he swallowed, nerves clawing up his throat as you looked down at your hand clutched in his. “Would you… do you think your parents… would. Draco would you marry me?”  
He smiled, like he’d never smiled before and even with all the loss his eyes lit up. “Of course. It’s all I really wanted.” He admitted and hugged you again.  
Luna cheered and clapped for you and some of the people nearby joined in. Even the Weasleys cheered.  
“We’ll have it here. If you’d like. We need something good to happen, so we can start over here, happy.” Professor McGonigall said hopefully.

“Well?” You said to Draco who nodded and fumbled in his pocket for the ring he’d been carrying around for years.  
“This is yours.” He said and chuckled when you grinned at it.  
“What about your parents?” You mumbled as you saw them glowering over at you.  
“Who needs them.” He said uncertainty. After a moment he excused himself to go and speak with them.  
“It’s kind of you. To have it here. It will mean the next time we come here, before the school opens again, it will be for a happy occasion. That hasn’t happened here for a while.” Luna said as you went to great your friends that had made it through the battle. “I always said he’d fall madly in love with you. You see you’re marrying him now.” She said and smiled as you hugged her.


	2. Chapter 2

You sighed as you wipe your eyes and rushed through the corridors. You weren't sure where you'd gone and quickly realised you'd gone down the wrong corridor. "I just want somewhere to think." You mumbled. Out of the corner of your eye you were sure that you saw a door grow into a wall. Looking at it curiously you realised it was a room. You could hear Pansy Parkinson and her gaggle laughing and calling so you didn't give much thought to ducking into the oom a snapping the door shut before they spotted you.

Giving yourself some time to calm down you paused, took a deep breath and turned to take in the room. It was calm, a softly glowing fire rippled out warm comfort that made you want to sit and read the pile of books that sat next to a huge collection of blankets, cushions and beanbags. Most of the room was in Hufflepuff colours, except for a corner. Curiously you peaked over and sorted someone else sat on a dark oak chair reading a book. Or they would have been if they weren;t glowring at you over it.

"Sorry!" You gasped, going rigid as you realised it was Draco Malfoy. "I can leave!"

"Why. The room made space for you." He said quickly. You hummed as it dawned on you that while your corner was cozy, comfortable and welcoming. His was darker, black, green and silver. The table next to him matched the dark oak chair. He looked relaxed and at home in his corner. You would have found it uncomfortable, it was always best to curl up and read, as far as you were concerned. Perhaps he found it comfortable.

It became a regular habit, avoiding everyone during lunch or breakfast to spend your brakes reading or studying. Sometimes Draco would sit silently in the corner, on occasion if you were to loud to erupted into laughter at your books he'd scowl at you and clears his throat. Over time he seemed to warm to you. You were sure you were imagining it but the room seemed less divided than it was before.

Christmas rolled around and you were surprised to find he had left you a small parcel. Gentle unwrapping it you found a note and a pack of sweets you were very fond of and a pack of lavish looking wizard candies. The not read 'I heard you liked these weird mudblood sweets. They're awful. Try these.' You huffed and put the packages next to your reading pile which seemed to forever grow as quickly as you read.

The tradition repeated for each holiday and on your birthday you found a single cupcake with color changing frosting and a single candle sat ominously alone in the room. He started to get kinder. If that was the way to put it. He started talking with you and instead of joining in Pansy's torment of you he pretended he was above it, before deciding to ignore it entirely and encourage everyone to just ignore you. Which bristled Pansy enormously.

A year later and he invited you to Hogsmead for christmas and you both are together in a quiet cafe. "You know." You said in a curious tone that Draco would often call the Hufflepuff tone. Curious, questioning and definitely going to ask a question that would make everything very awkward. "This could almost be considered a date."

"Well. I suppose it could be." He said and you were sure he was blushing as he jerked his head down to avoid looking at you.

"You're much nicer when we're together. Maybe I'm a good influence." You said and grinned when he shook his head.

"Absolutely not! You can't influence me." He said as he rushed to grab your scarf which was trailing in the snow.


	3. Chapter 3

You’d always been somewhat of an outcast. As a Slytherin you felt a little out of place, you weren’t a leader, though if you had thought to ask your friends from other houses they would have disagreed, being guided by your ideas the way Hermione was rumoured to keep Potter and Weasley in line.  
The others in your class fitted so well into the house, cunning and ambitious. When you had to make a choice it was a quick brash one and you would rather spend time perfecting a spell than going on to dominate charms class, something Draco Malfoy taunted you for.

They teased you through out your school years. But there was one thing that Malfoy would always comment on, your stubborn refusal to have your spells and work absolutely perfect. It intimidated him, not that he would admit it, but he was trying to keep up with your standards. He would follow you to the library, keeping a scathing side gates as he tried to figure out how you were studying. At some point you became used to each other and under the mistletoe one christmas you shared a scathing kiss that was only broken up by a sudden flurry of snow that you were to this day convinced Professor McGonagall had conjured up.

After the war you settled somewhere between Muggles and humans. You had a small bookshop that, if you utter the right words while entering the building, also provided home grown plants and other odd ingredients that were hard to find for potions.  
Life was very simple. The world was setting down and getting used to the war of Hogwarts having devastated many lives.   
A year passed and you found yourself invited to a memorial gathering at Hogwarts. A few people greeted you and some caught up with how they were doing. You were surprised when Darco Malfoy of all people sat beside you.  
“It’s nice to see you again.” He said awkwardly.  
“Yes. Nice to see you too.” You answered, equally awkward as you tried to make polite conversation with him.

Draco started coming into your shop. After a while he would come more and more often, occasionally leaving expensive patisseries or old books you were sure had only been in the Malfoy library and there was likely to be very few copies left.  
Eventually he asked you on a date and four years later he proposed.  
“I’m glad that is all over with.” You said as you reached the hotel room for your honeymoon.  
“It was fun but I’m glad it’s over too.” Draco admitted as he sat down at the foot of the bed.  
He smiled as he helped you un-fastened the back of your dress before you turned to kiss him “The best part of today, is getting you all to myself.” He said as he pulled you back onto the bed with him.


	4. Chapter 4

You found yourself staring. It wasn’t as if you’d meant to but you couldn’t help. By now you could see your brother, Hermione and Ron following behind him as usual. It was like dragging yourself away from staring at Draco.

You’d missed the train ,to the Weasly’s house last Christmas. As soon as Molly, realised she immediately arranged to have you whisked away to her home. But for the first few days until that could happen, you found very few people had stayed for the holidays. The tables in the main hall had been condensed down, which was how you ended up sitting opposite to Draco.  
Despite how huge the castle was, after the afternoon, awkwardly eating lunch as everyone around you chattered. You bumped into him several times, in the halls, in the library, even when you took a break to try and get away from him by taking a walk around the grounds.

It took two days for someone to be able to take you to the Weasly’s home. In that time you a Draco became used to each other and realised you enjoyed spending time with each other. Upon returning to Hogwarts, there was an off realisation that you both wanted to spend some time together, but neither were sure how to go about it.  
“Hey!” Harry said cheerfully as he sat next to you.  
“Morning.” You grumbled. He frowned when you seemed less cheerful than usual. You managed to distract him by chatting about your next class.   
“Draco has been a pain. Apparently he’s moping and it’s making him meaner than usual.” Ron complained as he started playing up his food.  
“His parents wouldn’t let him go home.” You said quickly. When Hermione gave you a quizzical look you shrugged. “At least that's what I heard in the common room.”

****************

Draco was waiting. Any one who stopped to lurk in the corridor or paused outside the room of requirements was chased away by him. When you turned the corner, heading back to the common room, you paused. You were surprised to see him. There wasn’t much time left between the next classes.

“Draco?” You asked as he turned to shout but spotted you.  
“Oh! It’s you.” He grumbled as he fiddled awkwardly with his robe.  
“You know. We could be friends.” You pointed out. He had said he liked spending time with you, explain how disappointed he was that you’d be leaving to go to the Weasleys. You wanted to send him an owl over the holiday but you weren’t sure if you could do it without Harry noticing.  
“I doubt your brother would want us to be friends.”  
“Well it’s not up to him. Plus, if you wanted, you could be my secret friend?”  
“Well. I suppose we could use the room of requirements and we could meet up when he had Quidditch practice.”  
You smiled. He’d clearly been waiting to see you, or to speak with you. You’d noticed that he would stare just as much as you’d stare at him. He clearly likes hanging around and you weren’t going to let your brother or his friends get in the way of it.


End file.
